


Happy Together

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Winchesters (Supernatural), Family Bonding, Family Feels, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Picnics, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: The Winchesters decide to go on a picnic with their adopted son, Jack.Cuteness ensues.





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> For a very good friend of mine! Thank you for the idea. I love you!!

It's stupid and weird, Dean thought after Sam proposed it to him.

Who goes on picnics anymore?

Nobody, that's who!

However, when he noticed the tiniest hint of sadness on his little brother's face, Dean knew that had to go. It wouldn't be some big event, mind you, but it would be something good. They deserve something good every now and again. After that thing that went down with Michael...well, let's just say Dean doesn't ever want something like that separating him from his family ever again.

They day finally arrived for their little outing; Sam insisted that Jack came along as he had nothing to do in the bunker. Dean relented. It was better for him to come as well. Wouldn't want him getting into shit that he had no business getting into.

They didn't have to drive long to get to be nice park, just about twenty minutes north. Dean brought the cooler full of soda (he even snuck in a few beers, because why not?) As soon as they got there, Jack was out of the car, running around on the grass. Sam and Dean watched him with looks that ranged from curiosity to fondness. He's still very much a child... _their_  child. They wouldn't have it any other way really. He was very helpful in Dean's rescue from the powerful Archangel. It was the moment they both knew he was theirs to guide and protect for as long as they both lived.

"Sun's not too bright today," Sam says as they finally settle on a blanket in the grass. "That's good."

Dean pops the cap on a bottle from the cooler, sighing in satisfaction when the cold liquid slides down his throat. "It's perfect, but did you remember the sunscreen? Supposed to get a little warmer later."

"Yup," the youngest Winchester hums, tapping the bag next to him. "I got it. Don't worry."

"I wasn't. Just saying."

"Mmhmm."

Dean looks at Sam sitting next to him, catching him staring into his eyes again fearfully. The half smile on Dean's face fades completely, and he reaches over to pull his brother just a bit closer.

"I really am back, you know. It's not a trick."

"I know, I just..." Sam's voice is small. "I can't stop thinking about what he did...and what he said when he came to us in the bunker. I keep thinking it's all just...forget it." Sam sits up, digging into the picnic basket. The conversation was over. For now. "Let's just enjoy ourselves, hmm?"

Dean sighs, rubbing Sam's back. "Okay, Sammy."

Sam rifles through the basket, pulling out a small pie for Dean, earning him a kiss on the back of his head. Sam's face reddens, but he resumes to take out some food for him to snack on, separating his and Jack's snacks.

"Look at him," Dean laughs quietly, pointing at Jack collecting random flowers on the ground. "That's the son of Lucifer, the Antichrist, running around frickin' picking flowers. This is our life."

Sam smiles, leaning back into Dean's arms. "Would you trade it for anything?"

"No way in Hell."

Eventually, after Sam pulls out the playing cards to whoop Dean's ass, Jack wanders up to them. He smiles from ear to ear, clearly hiding something behind his back. Dean raises up his eyebrow at the boy.

"Whatcha got there, kid?"

"Something for Sam." Jack says happily.

Sam seems genuinely shocked. "For me? What is it? Let me see."

Jack obliges, showing them both just what he was hiding. It's a crown made from the various flowers he was picking their entire time here. It looks surprisingly sturdy, but even Dean knows that the slightest bit of harsh treatment can cause it to crumble. Slowly, Jack sets the crown on Sam's head. They both smile, though Sam's shines brighter than Dean and Jack's.

"This is wonderful," says Sam, touched. "Thank you. Where'd you learn to do this?"

Jack looks at his feet shyly. "I saw it on tv...and I wanted to do that for you."

"Well, I love it. Thank you so much."

"But none for the man of the house, huh?" Dean teases, stealthily snapping a picture of Sam in his phone. "I see how it is."

"We're _both_  the men of the house, Dean!"

"Yeah, but I'm the manliest."

"Whatever."

"You know it's true, Princess Samantha."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

As Sam and Dean bicker once again, Jack quietly runs off to collect more flowers, this time to make a crown for Dean.

It's so great to be together again.


End file.
